


Don't wake me up

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedrooms, Beds, Blushing, Body Worship, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Breasts, Butts, Conversations, Curtains, Cute, Dating, Dreams, Early Mornings, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, French Jean Kirstein, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Funny, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Germany, Haircuts, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Humor, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lemon, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, No Sex, No Smut, Nudity, Older Jean Kirstein, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Panties, Partial Nudity, People Watching, Personal Growth, Realization, Seduction, Sexuality, Sexy Times, Sharing a Bed, Shock, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Smile, Staring, Students, Sweet, Teasing, Teenagers, Underwear, Women's Underwear, jeankasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Jean wakes up to Mikasa only wearing her panties, to Jean this feels like a dream come true. Only to find out that its not





	Don't wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more stories, I apologize for the long hiatus. If you've read the manga, you know how short Mikasa's hair is

The sun beamed in through the pale curtains like beams of bright light. The gentle breeze of the morning making the curtains dance as a new day approached the city. The world reborn to a new day, a new start for humanity once more. People starting to go about their day, to their work, to their college classes, their university classes, some visiting family and others going on dates. Just enjoying their lives and the bliss of a cheerful morning.

A beautiful spring day, the birds in the trees, the gentle hum of cars and people in the distance. No plans, no college classes, no need for an early rise, no rushing about, just being able to relax. Being able to enjoy the comfort of their bed, the warmth of the sheets. While the rest of the world was busy at their employment and working on their future, time was going slow for two lovebirds in their little nest. Lost to the bliss of love and their own company.

Jean laid silently on his back, his messy tousled ash brown hair flying in every direction. The light gently illuminating his face, gentle sleepy moans escaping from his lips. An angelic appearance about him, even when he had an all-nighter look, he still seemed perfect. The sheets of the bed pooling around his waist, slowly he opened his eyes welcoming a new day. His vision still blurry from sleep as he adapted to the light, his brain still half asleep as he pushed himself from drowsiness. However, as his vision became clearer, he spotted a figure nearby.

That of his lover, the woman of his dreams who had once seemed to him out of his reach. But now those days were long behind him, as their fates had been intertwined and brought them together. Mikasa was rubbing her head sleepily, having since cut her hair again into a pixie cut. Her fringe now framing her face but the once flowing bob having been cut off completely. Yet still making her as beautiful as ever, her once girlish charm replaced with mature sexuality. Her long slender arms stretched above her head as she awoke her sleepy muscles. Soft sighs of relaxation and comfort escaping her lips. She was still as drowsy as him, but she was better at waking up in the morning than him. But still, even having just woken up, she was still unbelievably sexy in his eyes.

The shape of her lips, the curve of her waist, her soft heart shaped lips and feline eyes. Her long black lashes and perfect breasts, everything about her allured him like a bee to honey. From what he could make out in his vision, this had to be the best thing he had ever woken up to. She was only wearing underpants, a pair of black lacy briefs that cupped her ass perfectly. Her long creamy legs hung over the side of the bed, her defined back perfectly in his vision. It was all he could see from this angle anyway. This felt like a dreamlike was looking at a piece of living art. Definitely, one of the many sexy dreams he had experienced about her. The light from the window illuminating her skin giving her an ethereal appearance. "Beautiful" he whispered hoarsely. He never wanted to wake up, he never wanted this moment to end.

The private moments with Mikasa were the ones he loved the most, because he could have her all to himself. All of her attention and affection was focused onto him and him alone. No stressful drama involving their mutual friends, no work, no family issues, no work, no college classes. None of that mattered, they could just enjoy the moments and get lost in one another. Nothing else mattered during this time, it was irrelevant, it was like their own personal heaven.

Mikasa turned her head slowly to face him, she had always had ears like a hawk. A soft smile on her beautiful face, her black eyes so gentle and kind. "Guten Morgen Jean" she greeted fondly. She had to say, her favourite look so far was most definitely bed hair. He looked so adorable. He had a boyish charm that was so endearing, his awkwardness making her smile. He wore his heart on his sleeve and it was easy to see what he was thinking as much as he tried to hide or deny it. But that was what she loved most about him, he was honest.

Jean smiled back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes wearily "Am I dreaming?" he replied playfully. The realization of how beautiful his girlfriend hurt sometimes, knowing how lucky he was that his crush had accepted his affections and was now his to cherish. His beloved Asian goddess. The girl he had admired and followed loyally for what felt like forever. The girl whom he once believed to be unattainable now shared a bed and cuddled with him every night. Someone whom he could come home to and feel whole with. His everything.

Mikasa smirked a little, stifling a chuckle under her breath. He really needed to work on his flirting technique, he was usually better than this. She then reached over slowly, pinching his nose playfully. Mimicking the way a mother would a child. Compared to her quieter, firmer and more socially awkward self that she used to be as a kid, especially around Eren. She was more open with Jean, she could act childish, mischievous and sometimes sarcastic, but that was so relieving. Knowing she didn't have to restrain herself around him.

Jean winced at the gesture, not appreciating his nose hurting. Why was she being so mean to him so early in the morning? Where was his good morning kisses? Wait a minute, pain? He then stiffened, knowing what this meant. But, if his nose hurt, then that meant that this was real. Which also meant…. he abruptly felt his cheeks heat as he felt shock slowly fill his body. This was definitely the best morning ever. Forget crepes, forget coffee, forget bagels, this beat all of those things in a heartbeat.

Mikasa tried not to laugh harder as she saw reality fill his mind. Finally, having clicked onto the situation and start to wake up a little. He really was the cutest when he was all confused. She raised her hand to stroke his face, brushing some hair from his face affectionately. "Bit more awake now?" she questioned fondly. However, she was in no rush to go anywhere. She was enjoying this lazy, carefree morning with her beloved.

A bashful yet loving expression appeared on Jean's face, unable to believe that he was blessed with such an image. "Well, this just made my morning even better" he mumbled awkwardly. He now had this precious memory to hold dear in his mind, for his personal pleasure. Besides, if it ever came up in topic he could just use it to torment the hell out of Eren, just to see the look on his face. Until then, he didn't want to ruin the happy moment, he wanted to bask in it.

Mikasa leaned over the bed slowly, pressing herself against him. Her bare chest pressing against his own, laying down beside him on the bed, resting on his chest. Able to feel his heartbeat beneath her palm. Gazing down at him silently, her eyes filled with a silent love. He stroked her hair affectionately, even so early in the morning she was still so perfect. He felt like the luckiest man alive to have her in his life, having helped him grow as a person and accept the flaws that once brought him shame. She was his first in many ways, in love, sexuality and as a partner; and he was forever grateful for that. But it was the same for her too, allowing them to share the experience. "Bonjour Mikasa" he replied affectionately. He had no desire to move in this present time, or possibly the future too. He just wanted to lie here, with Mikasa in his arms. Passing the time away, gazing into those black orbs and falling in love all over again.

Mikasa moved closer, breaking the space between them to capture Jean's lips in a loving kiss. She had hoped to continue watching him sleep, but this was nice too. Ever since she was young, she had a weakness for cute things. Something Jean had started to bring out of her. She didn't mind stuffed toys, she didn't mind flowers, she didn't mind gifts, they were nice and all. But Jean's shyness, sensitivity and gentle nature were something that made her heart flutter like a bird. A feeling she didn't think she would ever grow tired of.

She inspired him, she made him want to be a better man, to be someone she could be proud of and deserved by her side. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe and happy. When things got hard, causing her to stumble and break down, he wanted to be her sword and shield. But he inspired her too, though he was not always aware of it. Jean helped Mikasa show weakness, to break down the walls she had spent nearly all of her life building to protect herself. He truly cared about her, she could feel that. He made her self aware, less selfish, realizing how her actions impacted others.

She was less harsh on Eren, less overprotective but still gave him reassurance and support. Letting him learn from his mistakes instead of rushing after him all the time. She spent more time with her friends, having bonded with Connie and Sasha more after dating Jean. Sometimes going on a double date with Ymir and Krista. All things she never used to do when she prioritized her life around running after others instead of focusing on what she herself wanted. Learning to self love, to indulge, to have a day of spoiling herself.

He taught her to love herself, to not neglect herself for others. In recent years she had stopped running after Eren, simply removing herself from the situation when she seemed too stressed out. Giving her a healthier mindset, allowing Eren to learn and herself to become independent. She spent her time enjoying her hobbies, such as reading, going to the gym, focusing on her future, taking up martial arts to vent her anger and so on. All things she had pushed aside in the past in order to look after her adopted brother.

After taking a step back to breath, the longer time she had spent with Jean the more she realized they had a few things in common. The two of them had crappy childhoods in their own way. Jean's parents had divorced when he was a boy, following years of childhood bullying which damaged his confidence and body image. Her own parents were murdered during a break-in by some robbers, to which she was sent to live with her uncle. The pair licking their wounds, easing one another's pain. But it made them better.

She pulled away, her fingers dancing over his cheek fondly. Part of her wanted to tease him for the sake of her own amusement, but she restrained the urge. But that didn't mean she couldn't have her fun later, she would get bored again eventually. "Ich liebe dich, Jean" she whispered affectionately. Allowing her other hand, rested upon his chest to dance across his flesh playfully. She loved this man so much, she never thought she could be so happy with anyone before, she had just kept her eyes firmly closed until now.

Jean reached his hand up in response, fingering her fringe fondly "Je t'aime aussi, Mikasa". He really doubted he could be any happier than he was right now, this felt like heaven to him. The best feeling in the world, with the woman he loved in his arms. The sun beaming in behind her, giving her a golden glow, radiance becoming her. The sheets separating them, but not for long.


End file.
